Matters of the Heart
by potterhead1997
Summary: Instead of Jenny getting killed in the Diner at the end of season 5 she lives and takes Franks words to heart and decides to tell gibbs how she really feels but will he feel the same way... officially being co-written with fashiongirl97 (although she does most of the work)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: In which Jenny doesn't die in the diner and takes what Mike Franks says to heart and tells Gibbs everything... (My first NCIS fic so be gentle!)**

**Matters of the Heart**

_**Intro...**_

_BANG! BANG! BANG! "Jenny are you hit? SHIT, you are! Stay with me Jenny! Do it for Gibbs!" "I will! I will! I promise! Oh god Franks it hurts so much help me please..." "Jenny calm down you need to relax! Help is on the way! Look Dinozzo and David are hear! DINOZZO! DAVID! GET IN HERE!" _

The first thing I saw when I woke up was his face. He was smiling, clearly happy to see I was awake. "Gibbs, how long was I out?" I croaked, my voice was hoarse from disuse.

"Two weeks. How you feeling Jen?"

"Groggy, confused, and my chest hurts a lot."

"I'll call the nurse she can give you some more pain meds. Jen how much do you remember of what happened?"

"I remember going to the diner in the desert with Franks. I remember seeing a man at the funeral. He was talking about Osheemida. The last thing I remember is the firefight."

"Nothing else are you sure?"

"Yes, I am sure."

"Well Jen I gotta go and brief Vance on you condition I'll be back later."

"Bye Jethro."

**A/N: I know this is really short but this is just like a scene setter the first real chapter will be up later this week probably:)**


	2. Chapter 2

Cloudy Day

-Jenny-

I stood there by the window hopelessly trying to stem the tears flowing down my face and choke back the sobs that where threatening to escape my lips. I know that I shouldn't be crying over something so silly as not having the courage to tell him how I really feel, if anything I am lucky, a lot of people don't even survive fire fights like the one I was in. I was incredibly lucky that was okay. I was only in the hospital for a week after my accident as we had decided to call it, and at the moment I was staring out my bedroom window watching him leave to god knows where. The one thing that puzzled me about him was is question when I had awoken and I was no closer to finding the answer than I was seven days ago. But I was probably looking to far into it anyway he probably just wanted more information not anything else.

-Gibbs-

She doesn't remember. She doesn't remember. She doesn't remember. You poured your heart out to her while she was asleep you idiot of course she doesn't remember. That doesn't make me feel better. I am done with all these secrets. I love her and she needs to know.

"Boss...Boss...BOSS!" yelled Dinozzo, "Boss deputy director Vance wants you in the director's office."

"Special Agent Gibbs."

"Deputy Director Vance."

"Gibbs I have asked you to come here today to discuss the event leading up to the attempt on Jenny Shepard's life throughout the investigation we have spoken with Mike Franks and we have decided that you need to be roped in so we can better find the criminal responsible for this. Now I need every detail that was or wasn't in your reports from your undercover op in France with Jenny."

-Ziva-

I was sitting at my desk doing paperwork has I had been for the last week along with Tony. It was our punishment, for letting the director out of our sight, as McGee put it. "I believe that if I do one more piece of paperwork I might just die of boredom, McGee when do you think Gibbs will let us leave our desks. I need to shoot something or run after a suspect anything but this, we are not what is you call them, oh yes Gerbals who belong in cages."

"I think you mean Gerbils, Ziva."

"Yes those, they are still rats and they are still in cages so I hardly think it matters that my English was off."

At this point it seemed that tony was no longer able to stop from getting into other peoples business and asked, "What do you think they are talking about."

"Who?"

"Vance and Gibbs, McFlower Power!"

"Probably the director. I mean she got shot in the chest they are probably trying to work out some clues."

"Ugh that our job we are the ones supposed to solve the cases. You know what this reminds me of? It reminds me of-"

"Let me guess a movie that neither of us have seen."

"Shut-up."

**OK so I have found that NCIS is much much harder to write than Harry Potter which I ****am used to. I have really kind of lost interest in this so if anyone wants to co-write this with me or take it on as a project I would definitely be willing just PM me or email me **_**andersonala45 **_

**Otherwise this is just going to never get finished. :)**

**Live long and prosper **

s


	3. Chapter 3

I am really really sorry! I clicked the wrong file for the last chapter but it is fixed now so go back and reread it if you didn't already.

And if you didn't read the A/N I am looking for someone to take this over or at least help me with it :)


	4. Chapter 4

-Vance-

Outside everything looks so grey and dismal, almost as if the entire colour in the world had been drained out slowly and painfully leaving just grey behind. Somehow it feels fitting though, because as much as I know Shepard's shooting is my perfect opportunity to convince the SecNav and get the job I should have had to begin with, it is also not the way I would have planned it to happen. As much as I don't like her professionally, she has given up everything to get here. So personally I've already got more than she has, and I didn't have to sleep my way to this position. Sighing I turn away from the window that looks out over the Navy Yard and sit down at the dark wooden desk I hope will soon be mine. With a tooth pick placed carefully in my mouth I ask my secretary – whom does not like me In the slightest and so I have not learnt the name of – to send Special Agent Gibbs up to my-the director's office.

When he comes in I was surprised to find he did not have the curtsey to knock, yet at the same time I also was not surprised as it was growing ever more obvious to me that Shepard let this man have free run over the agency and that no matter what mess he made she never seemed to be bothered in the slightest and would cover up for him. Maybe I could use that at leverage to get her ass kicked out?

"You wanted to see me Leon?" he states so bluntly I could tell that given the chance he would be at home with the Director. I wonder In that moment if the rumours of what happened between them whilst undercover in the late nineties was more than a rumour. I personally have always tried to stay numeral yet am now being swayed towards believing that there is actually some truth in them.

"Yes I did Agent Gibbs. I've been thinking and have decided I that another team shall be handling Director Shepard's case." I said, not even looking him in the eye.

"And why is that _Leon?_" he questions near enough spitting my name out

"Because Agent Gibbs you relationship with the Director is tainting your judgement. And of course you wouldn't want the jury getting that impression would you?"

"How d'you figure my judgement is _tainted?_"

"Well she was your partner, and after the frog op she was very close with your team. Never been a fan of relationships with superiors me."

He left after that, banging the door closed so hard I thought it might just fall off of its hinges. I couldn't help but smirk though; his reaction was enough to prove that Jenny Shepard had slept with her partner all those years ago, even without the information I already had. But had she maybe even fallen in love? Now that would get her kicked out and maybe even his ass well? But for now I will wait, I just hope that Gibbs will have the common sense to not carry on the investigation when I've given him direct orders not to. After all, it's not his job I want; he's a good agent, even if he is a pain in the ass. But I can't help it is he becomes collateral damage can I?

-Gibbs-

Jenny. I have to see Jenny she has to know what I told Vance...

-Jenny-

Gibbs is here and although I see him pull into the driveway I don't move he'll find me eventually. We need to talk and I think he knows it too, I have to tell him the truth.

"Jenny?"

"Jethro, I had a feeling you would come back although its sooner than expected your more the enter in the middle of the night type of guy. It doesn't matter though I'm glad your here because I have to tell you something."

"Me to Jen. I had to tell Vance everything..."

"Everything about what jethro."

"France."

"You told him everything about- about france! Jethro how could you do that!"

"I'm so sorry he didn't give me any other choice. I either told or I stopped working the case and finding the killer. IN the long run it didn't make much of a difference he took me off the case anyway."

"Jethro- I have to tell you this before I lose my nerve. I am very angry with you right now but I love you, and I think I have for a long time. There I said it I am in love with LEROY JETHrO GIBBS!"

"I love you to Jenny..."


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N- I admit that this whole chapter was written completely by fashiongirl97. I have been on break trying to finish my other fics (not going to well I must add). I have all these Ideas maybe I should just sell my ideas to other writers so that they can write them :) So don't thank me for this chapter thank FASHIONGIRL97!**_

_A/N – hope you've all had a good Christmas and have a happy new year! –fashiongirl97_

**Leon Vance:**

Walking into MTAC late at night often feels like the darkness that surrounds the light is swallowing you up. As you lean down to the Iris scanner I think back to all the times that as a child I would pretend my bedroom had a fingerprint scanner or a secret code. These days it isn't quite as exciting - the fantasy has been broken. Yet being allowed entrance into MTAC still makes me feel excited. When you're a probie it's a metal door that could lead to anything. Now it's just the place that has a lot of arguments in - except the difference today is this room may just give me the dream that should have been reality.

Technicians ramble off words in tech speak, things if I listened I could understand although now would not tell them. I stand there, in front of the screen, toothpick in my mouth slowly chewing. "The Secretary of the Navy is on the line sir." States a tech in his mid thirties.

"Put him through." I states calmly with a smirk. It was not or never.

The blank back screen jumps into life as the face of his boss fills the screen. The older man with whom I will work with to get to where I deserve to be smiles back. "Assistant Director Vance." He states. 'Assistant', that will soon be removed from my title, soon I will have the big chair I deserve.

"Sir." I state.

"I hear you have concerns on Shepard's ability to run the agency".

"I do sir. After being her only a number of hours I'd established that she has a biased relationship with the MCRT and in addition a very strong relationship with Agent Gibbs. He runs riot around the agency and it seems she does very little to tame his behaviour. "

"Is there any sign of this affecting the cases?"

"Honestly sir?" I ask. I can see his brain clicking, cogs turning slowly as he begins to fall under my spell. I guess this was never going to be the hard part.

"I doubt you'd be anything else Leon. "

"Then yes sir. I do not see a way it cannot."

"Very well. Leon if I trust what you say, do you realise the implications this could have on Shepard's job?"

I'm fighting not to smirk. All I have to do is play this right and he's right where I want him. "Unfortunately sir I am. That is why it is a hard decision to make as to whether to tell you or not. "

"I'm very grateful for your honesty Director. I'm going to have to do some thinking. Shepard is on vacation yes?"

"She is sir. "

"And I believe Gibbs has just . . . I'll say requested although I assume it was more demanded time off."

"He has sir."

"Very well. Observe the rest of the team; see how deep this goes Leon. We'll talk about this soon."

"Thank you sir." And the screen went black. I smirk; this may just be beginning to play my way.

**Jenny Shepard :**

Jethro came home earlier and said we were off away. I was surprised, firstly he never took time off and when he was forced he never listened anyway. But he came home, strode into the living room and told me to pack a bag 'cause we're off to the cabin. Usually I don't listen when he tells me to do something, he doesn't listen to me so why should I listen to him. But there was a look in his eye, something I can't describe that made me say yes. So I went upstairs and packed a bag. I knew that going to the cabin meant no makeup and comfy clothes so I grabbed a bag and shoved in jeans and leggings. Tops wise I shoved in mostly Jethro's old clothes, but they're comfort to me. So with that I was done.

Now we are in the car and on the way to the cabin in the woods. Why this is all happening I don't know, but in all honesty I'm kind of glad it is. I know Leon is out to undermine me and that in the coming months my life will be a battle. So taking the chance to be with Jethro, the man I love seems right.

**Jethro Gibbs;****  
**  
I love her. I may not say it but I do, and now that SOB is out to get her I can't lose her. I've nearly lost her too many times now, I can't lose her again. But at the same time as much as I may try I can't stop him. Because he's the director and he's got the SecNav wrapped around his little finger. I'm doing the only thing I can do now, I'm spending time with her.

"What are you thinking about Jethro. " She asked from the seat beside me. Smiling I look at her for a moment before putting my eyes back on the road. She always could read me like a book.

"That I love you. " I replied, only partially lying.

"I love you too." She replied resting her hand on top of mine and falling silent. "I know you weren't thinking that though. " She said with a smirk making me laugh.

**Jenny Shepard:**

I gaze out of the window. Watching as the landscape slowly changed from the city to the country to the woods. I notice as the temperature gage drops down as we move to a higher altitude.

The drive was quiet; I tuned the radio into a country station and listened as the soft beet began to fill the car. The rhythm and tune working like magic to relax me as we went. As my eyes grow heavy I give into the light feeling and feel myself drift off into a peaceful world.

The car coming to a halt awakens me hours later. Outside is as much the same as the view I fell asleep to. Turning to Jethro I smile and he returns the favour before he passes me the key to open the cabin. It's only small but magical all the same. Soon he's brought the bags in, and lit the fire.

**Jethro Gibbs****:**

After half an hour of unpacking, I heat up some soup for us both then curl up on the warm fabric sofa in front of the fire. Jenny looks up at me and kissed my cheek. "What was that for?" I wonder aloud.

"I don't think I'd have gotten through this without you." She says. Hugging her tight I smile into her red hair. The scent of her fruity shampoo filling me senses.

"It's what I'm here for Jenny." I reply as I watch her slowly begin to doze off to sleep in my arms.


End file.
